


The One Where The Fray Tweet Louis

by colazitron



Series: The One Where... [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron





	The One Where The Fray Tweet Louis

It’s way too early or too late to be up, but coming back from the studio Harry had shot Louis a sheepish look and a shrug and mumbled, “I’m not tired”. Louis wasn’t tired either, so he had invited Harry into his room with a nod of his head and they had settled down on the bed, pulling up Louis’ laptop to watch Star Trek and wait for the exhaustion to kick in. Some time during the movie, Harry had snuggled down into a couple of the cushions Louis kept around and whenever Louis had glanced down at him, he could see his eyes drift shut.

When the movie is over, Harry doesn’t move and Louis doesn’t really feel like going to sleep yet either (even though that is stupid and they both know it) and so Louis merely pulls his laptop into his lap and goes about pushing a few buttons. Harry’s breathing slows down into short, regular breaths and Louis randomly pulls up his twitter feed while running a distracted hand through Harry’s curls. If he ever gets a pet, it has to be a cat, he thinks, before all thought processes halt and the hand in Harry’s hair freezes. Harry makes a disgruntled noise and Louis somehow manages to register “ah, still awake then” but mostly his head is full of flashing neon exclamation marks and giant “WHAT?!”s. There on his screen it says,

“TheFray @Louis_Tomlinson you got some crazy fans. And nice job on the Look After You cover.”

and obviously that can’t really be happening. He blinks a little and the words don’t change and he’d feel a little too ridiculous pinching himself, so he pulls at Harry’s hair instead.

“Ow,” Harry complains, voice lower and rougher than usual with sleep and Louis thinks he’s going to have to apologize for that. Later though, because right now his mind’s still too numb.

“Tell me you’re seeing this,” he almost whispers. Harry pushes himself up onto his lower arms and peers at the screen sleepily and looking disgruntled. But he visibly perks up and when he turns his face to look up at Louis, it’s split in half by a blinding smile and his eyes are sparkling in the mostly dark room and Louis thinks, okay, it’s real.

“This is amazing, Lou,” Harry says and Louis can’t help the smile that breaks out over his face. Harry leans forward to sling his arms around him and Louis realizes that his hand is still buried in Harry’s hair so he just slings the other arm around his back and presses him close for a couple of moments.

“Oh God, what do I do now?” he then blurts out as he’s still staring at the screen, completely floored.

“You tweet back, you twat,” Harry laughs and releases Louis. Louis bites his lip and glances at Harry uncertainly. The younger boy just shakes his head and pulls Louis’ hands down onto the keyboard.

“They listened to your cover. And they said they liked it. They didn’t have to do that. Say thank you.”

Louis nods and types, but he still feels like he’s looking at the world through some sort of fog. Harry watches him and Louis can tell how amused he is by this, but Louis really can’t help himself. He idolizes these guys. He clicks on the ‘tweet’ button and is hit with a wave of “oh God, why did I say THAT?”.

“Calm down. I wouldn’t have let you send anything overly stupid,” Harry says and takes the laptop from Louis, shutting it down.

“The Fray tweeted you. I promise nothing better’s gonna happen tonight,” he explains and Louis snorts a laugh. But then he toes off his socks, pulls the beanie off his head and slips under the covers because if he doesn’t go to sleep right now, he’ll work himself up into such frenzy he won’t get any sleep this night. Harry sets the laptop down on the floor next to the bed and then looks back at Louis a little uncertainly.

“Stay,” Louis says and Harry grins and tears off his socks and trousers and jumper, before wiggling under the blanket too. He stifles a yawn and pulls the blanket up to his chin, his eyes slipping shut and Louis has to smile at him before he reaches back with his hand to turn off the light.

“Good night,” he whispers and Harry chuckles in the darkness.

“Go to sleep, Louis. I promise it’ll still have happened when you wake up.”

Louis hits the first part of Harry his hand smacks into (his nose, he thinks), but does as he’s told and closes his eyes, drifting off more easily than he’d thought.


End file.
